


Enemies we are

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Boners, M/M, Vampires, no actual sex although there is some grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Shinnosuke is on a stakeout, and Heart is bored and hungry. They might have a weird relationship, but Shinnosuke is determined to put his foot down and keep any lines from being crossed.





	Enemies we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).

Heart pins Shinnosuke against the wall, smiling lazily as though it takes no effort to do so. Shinnosuke wiggles in his hold, testing the strength of his hand around his wrists. It holds solid, which he expected. They may not be fighting for real right now, but Heart is always thorough. 

“I’m on a case right now,” Shinnosuke says. It’s not even a vampire-related case – otherwise he’s sure that Heart would be far more invested in stopping him than he is. Instead he just looks like he’s bored and hoping for an interesting distraction. Shinnosuke hates to admit it, but it’s not the first time Heart has stopped him for this kind of ‘distraction’. 

They’re technically enemies. Shinnosuke hunts vampires for the police, and Heart leads the vampire clan in this area. Heart’s clan has done some pretty terrible things to innocent people since they settled in the city, and Shinnosuke has no qualms about hunting them down, or facing off against their leader on the battlefield. 

But he doesn’t actually hate Heart or anything. In fact, he kind of likes him, his attitude and loyalty to those around him. He thinks that if things were different, they could have been friends. Maybe they even were, in a weird kind of way. When they weren’t on opposite sides of a conflict, they got along pretty well. 

Heart purrs happily as he presses his face into Shinnosuke’s neck, inhaling his scent. 

“I’m hungry, though,” he says, and Shinnosuke almost rolls his eyes. Of course he prefers that Heart come to him rather than attack a random civilian, but still. He has his own worries to deal with. 

But it is a stakeout mission, and Kiriko is casing the other side of the building… The chances of their perp coming out the front door are slim, so maybe he can afford to slack off a little bit. 

“Ok, but this is just feeding, alright? No other stuff,” he says firmly, to which he gets a little pout in response. Feeding almost always results in ‘other stuff’ with Heart, and normally Shinnosuke is pretty ok with it. But when he’s at work, and they’re in public, then there’s a line. He may toe it sometimes, with this weird relationship he has going on with his enemy, but he won’t step over it. 

“Just feeding, alright,” Heart grumbles, but he smirks into Shinnosuke’s skin, and Shinnosuke shudders a little as his shirt is undone and his tie loosened. He has a feeling that Heart is not going to be satisfied with ‘just feeding,’ but he’s willing to indulge him at least a little bit before he puts his foot down. 

Heart’s breath is warm on his neck as he presses their bodies together, his hips slotting right up against Shinnosuke’s as he kisses his neck. Shinnosuke sighs pleasantly, enjoying the physical contact. He isn’t quite hard, but he can definitely feel a reaction in his groan as Heart rubs up against him. Heart must feel it too, because his eyelashes flutter as he looks up at Shinnosuke with a proud smirk on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re still just feeding,” Shinnosuke says, running his fingers through Heart’s hair as the vampire opens his mouth and sucks on a patch of damp skin. Shinnosuke shudders again, drawing in a sharp breath as Heart’s teeth sink into his flesh, his eyes rolling back at the sensation. 

Feeding always feels good when it’s done directly. It’s why they always feed Chase with a transfusion bag, and never straight from the vein; it gets pretty inappropriate pretty fast, and Shinnosuke’s hips stutter a little bit as Heart sucks, taking a deep gulp. 

His mind feels pleasantly warm and fuzzy, but not to the point where it’s overwhelming. He can still focus on things, though those things are mostly the warmth of Heart’s body where it presses up against his and the soft suckling on his neck. His dick is definitely hard now, and he can feel that Heart is too, pressed into his thigh. Heart shifts his hips a little, rubbing more insistently against Shinnosuke, and Shinnosuke is almost thankful that he’s so eager. It makes it more clear where the line is. 

“Ok, that’s enough,” Shinnosuke says, though it takes a little more effort than he would have liked, as he pushes Heart back by the shoulders. Heart is far stronger than he is without the assistance of the Drive suit, and they both know that if he wanted to, he could stay at Shinnosuke’s neck as long as he so pleased. But he allows himself to be moved, only scrunching up his nose dejectedly as he wipes a trickle of blood from his mouth with his hand. 

“You were clearly enjoying yourself,” Heart points out, not quite whining, but needling. “We could always continue in a more private junction.” 

“Nope,” Shinnosuke says, the ‘p’ popping in his mouth. “Like I said, I’m working. This was just a feeding thing, not a sex thing. Maybe another night.” 

He doesn’t specify when that other night might be. They never actually make plans to meet each other, because that would be blurring the lines too much. Running into each other by chance when they have no issues outstanding is one thing, but putting effort into forging a real relationship is more dangerous, for both him and Heart. The next time they meet, they might have to fight to the death, after all, as much as Shinnosuke hates the thought. So he keeps his distance, and Heart respects that distance, even though Shinnosuke sometimes gets the feeling that he might want more. 

He wonders if he himself wants more, before he decides that there’s no use worrying about it when it’s just not in the cards. 

Heart sighs, but relents, turning away to look around the back of the building. 

“I think your partner has apprehended your suspect,” he says, and just at that moment, Shinnosuke’s radio goes off as Kiriko requests his backup. He curses, straightening up his shirt and his tie, hoping it hides the bite marks. Heart smirks at him, and he quickly radios Kiriko back to let her know that he’s on his way. 

“Another night, ok?” he says to Heart as he leaves, and Heart smiles at him, nodding his head. 

It might not last forever, and it might not be an ideal situation, but for now, Shinnosuke is ready to take what he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> This fits into the same universe as my other Drive vampire fic (which I am eventually one day going to finish). I hope you like it!


End file.
